nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Nitrome Wiki Discord channel
Hi everyone, Most of you who regularly hang out in (aka our wiki chat) have probably, at some point, received an invite to our Discord server. For those of you who don't, yes, we indeed have a Discord server for the Nitrome Wiki community. It is free to join, and an account isn't necessary (as long as you're not on mobile), though is recommended. I've been on mobile devices a lot more frequently as of late, but from what I gather, there are still some active users that hang out on both the wiki chat and the Discord server. So for the time being, both options - those being the wiki chat and the Discord server - stand as places to communicate live with the wiki community. Discord is relatively new (at least in comparison to wiki chat). There's a few noteworthy features present in it that the wiki chat currently does not have: *'Channels' - Discord allows multiple channels in the same server. This could be good for when the general chat gets too chaotic for certain people, or even allowing users with similar interests to have a channel to discuss in without the chaoticness of having your message constantly pushed out when there is a huge volume of users talking at once. *'Mobile' - Discord has a mobile app, making it quite accessible for on-the-go communication. It's mainly this reason that I've mostly been using Discord over wiki chat for a while, since I didn't usually have my computer on. *'Archiving' - Chats that take place on Discord are archived. So you could scroll for kilometres and see every message that took place ever. *'Voice chat' - Like text channels, Voice Chats can have more than one channel. You are able to adjust the playback volume of certain users, as well as deafen the voice channel or mute your mic, etc. *'Files' - You can upload files directly into the chat, as well as copypaste screenshots into the text field. The server, like I said, is relatively new, and has no relation to the one that Takeshi64 had mentioned in his blog post. (well not really...the concerns there dealt with ownership mostly) To join, simply click the link here. I may start to integrate the Discord channel further on the wiki, in ways such as putting the invite code/url on the "welcome" text chat if possible (I think Wikia disabled MediaWiki chat editing? but I heard it was possible to edit it now.), adding a link on the Community Messages on or even putting some sort of link/image to it on the sidebar below the Sister wikis module. That really depends on how this server plays out, though. Currently it's all too early to decide. But if you enjoy chat, give Discord a go, get a feel for things if you haven't already. :) ---- Btw I'm slowly crawling my way back to this wiki...haven't gotten around to editing much I know. ^^; I'm super excited for Leap Day, but haven't really been playing a lot of Nitrome games outside of Rustbucket, maybe occasionally. Who knows; I might even edit some more. My main plan now that I'm off school for this wiki is to focus more on editing Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Announcements